


Not Only You and Me

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Multi, alive!seth, mentions of rape/non-con, most of the foxes are porn stars, neil has an oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Andrew, Neil and Kevin film Foxy's first gay threesome porn scene.Cue the feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm convinced that Neil in this AU is a Power BottomTM, whose main gym routine consists of squats so basically he has the most perfect bubble butt ever.
> 
> Had to post this in chapters, or else it would've taken me another month to write.

“Hey, wanna go for a coffee?” 

Neil looks up slowly, miffed that someone was interrupting him from his game. Matt stands over him, grinning down at him.  Was Matt asking him out? Neil blinks, staring at him from where he was nestled comfortably on the lounge couch. “Um,” Neil coughs slightly. “Um. Uh. Andrew-?” What was he even going to say? 

Matt’s face changes immediately, and he starts to laugh, dimpling. “Dude, I'm not asking you out. I'm dating Dan. That's why I'm inviting you to coffee. We know nothing about each other.” 

Neil blinks. Dan was in a relationship? “I know the size of your dick,” he offers, and Matt bursts out laughing. Neil looks down at his paused game on his phone where his Doctor Strange was mere seconds away from slaughtering the shit out of Deadpool who just refused to stop regenerating.  

Matt was still laughing. “Dude. You're fucking hilarious.” He leans further over Neil’s shoulder, looking at his phone screen. Which, rude. “What ya playing?” 

“Contest of Champions,” Neil responds, and Matt lights up.  

“Dude. Love that game.” He grabs the phone from Neil, and after a few taps, he hands the phone back to Neil, who stares at the “Victory” across the screen. “Now, coffee or not?” 

Neil sighs, before unfolding his body. “Sure.” 

“Awesome!” Matt’s smile widens, gesturing for Neil to follow him. “Let's go, then.” 

~~~~

"So," Matt drawls as they sit opposite one another, steaming coffees in hand. "Andrew, huh?" 

Neil frowns, taking a sip of his drink. "What's wrong with him?" 

"Dunno," Matt shrugs. "He just doesn't seem like the relationship type." 

"Neither does Dan," Neil says and Matt grins. 

"True. I had to fight for her, but there's no regrets," Matt laughs. "Can I ask you something?" 

Neil shrugs. "If you want." 

"How do you feel about Andrew sleeping with other people? On screen, I mean." Matt was biting his lip, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry, the only other persons I could ask about this are Allison, Seth and Aaron and they're all assholes." 

Neil frowns. "I've never really thought about it. It's his job, and I'm not going to tell him to quit. He hasn't said anything to me either." 

Matt sighs, tracing the rim of his cup. "I want to propose to Dan," he confesses lowly. "But I don't know if she'll have a problem with... you know, the job." 

Did Matt seriously come to Neil, of all people, for relationship advice? "Does she have a problem with it now?" 

Matt shakes his head. "But, you know, getting married is more serious than dating. What if she tells me to stop?" 

"Then stop," Neil responds incredulously. "What's the problem?" 

Matt looks pained. "It's my  _job_ , Neil. She's in the industry too, but she's not doing what I do." 

Neil's beginning to regret leaving the comfort of his couch for meagre coffee and  _this_ conversation. "You should talk to her, dude. I don't get why she'd have a problem with it. It's Dan we're talking about here. The most she might do is just schedule you with males alone." 

"I'm bisexual, Neil," Matt says patiently.  

Neil clears his throat awkwardly. "Well. The most she might do is give you less scenes?" 

Matt sighs. "I'm already doing less scenes. I just... I'm nervous." 

"Dude," Neil scratches his head awkwardly. "I don't know what you want from me." 

Matt shrugs. "Just a friend," he says. 

"A friend who knows the size of your dick?" 

Matt laughs, shaking his head. "You're ridiculous, Josten." 

~~~~

Coffee with Matt wasn't  _that_  torturous, Neil admits to himself has he re-enters Foxy. He was just a bit too talkative, but it was nice for a change. 

Neil sighs, heading toward the lounge, already pulling out his phone and loading up his game. He pauses when he hears loud voices through the lounge door. 

Allison and Seth were arguing again. It was old news by now, so when Neil walks into the lounge, he ignores them and heads to where Andrew had appeared and was sitting and watching the National Geographic’s episode about evolution and Darwinism.   

Their arguments were practically a common occurrence, although Neil couldn't figure out why they were still ‘together’ if they couldn't stand each other.   

But it wasn't his problem. Especially not Seth, who thankfully hadn't even come within a good two feet of Neil ever since Andrew threatened him.   

Neil walks over to the couch, dropping in between Andrew and the handle of the couch, swinging his legs onto Andrew's lap as he settles. Andrew shoots him a dirty look, but doesn't move him, instead resting a hand lightly on Neil’s jean covered calf.   

Andrew focuses on Darwinism, and Neil focuses on the two idiots in the kitchen.   

“What're they arguing about?” Neil whispers to Andrew, who shrugs.   

“He cheated on her. He's still using. He's a dumbass. Choose your pick.”  

Neil snorts, leaning forward to grab Andrew’s hand, playing with his fingers, opening his palm to study it. For no reason at all, he pulls Andrew’s hand to his mouth, wrapping his lips around the two fingers, biting it gently.   

Andrew raises an eyebrow, eyes darkening as he fixes his stare on where Neil is sucking softly on his fingers. “What're you doing, Josten?”  

Neil just laughs, dropping Andrew’s hand, but not letting it go. Andrew rolls his eyes. “You're looking for trouble.”  

Neil grins cheekily. “Are you gonna punish me, daddy?”  

“Oh my god,” Andrew glares at him. “I'm never talking to you again.”  

Neil snorts. “Don't be a drama queen.”  

“Might as well. Save myself the trouble of murdering you the next time you call me that.”  

Neil is saved a chance to answer when the door bangs open and Kevin breezes in. Allison and Seth falter in their argument momentarily, eyes following Kevin.   

Kevin and Neil had come to some sort of quiet understanding. Kevin still followed Andrew around like a puppy, and Neil pretended he didn't see him. It was too common – Kevin banging into rooms and ignoring everyone besides Andrew. 

"Did you hear Jean left Evermore?" He addresses Andrew directly, and, as usual, completely ignoring the other three in the room. 

“What?” It comes from Seth, surprisingly. Kevin shoots him an irritated look, which Seth either didn't see or didn't care to acknowledge. “Where is he now?”  

“Trojan Court,” Kevin states, and Allison snorts.   

“Surprised he wanted to leave Riko. What's Jeremy gonna do? He's a little ball of vanilla sunshine. Jean’ll be running back to his master in no time.”  

Andrew stiffens (not in the good way) and Kevin goes pale. “Shut the fuck up, Allison.”  

Allison scoffs. “Don't be dumb. He loves the Fifty Shades of Grey bullshit Riko does to him.”  

Even Seth looks a little sick. Neil remembers faintly that both Seth and Kevin have been the only ones loaned to Evermore. “Allison-,” Seth starts, but Andrew is already standing fluidly, pushing Neil’s legs off gently.   

“Allison,” Andrew coos sweetly and immediately Allison freezes. “Instead of spouting bullshit about things you don't know, why don't you tell Seth about Renee?” Allison goes pale immediately, but Andrew isn't finished. “It's funny how you conveniently forget how you fucked Renee but you want to tell Seth about his cheating habits. You two deserve each other.”  

Seth is staring at Allison’s wild, panicked look, before he storms out of the room, Allison running after him.   

"Andrew," Kevin's eyes are back on the blonde. "How did you do it?" 

"Don't know what you're talking about, Day," Andrew drawls, and Neil is distracted momentarily by a picture of a prehistoric human on the television. 

"Riko," Kevin says. "Dan rejected the offer." 

"Then that's something you should take up with her, not me," Andrew states, and Kevin huffs. 

"I actually came here to say that Dan wants to see us, then I found about Jean and, well.”  

Andrew shrugs, casting a glance over at Neil, who tears his gaze away from the TV. “You staying here?”  

“No,” Kevin interjects and both of their gazes slide over to him. “Dan wants to see all of us.”  

~~~~

Kevin doesn't take them to the office, rather, he takes them to the meeting room. Dan, Wymack, Renee, Nicky and Abby are all there, which only means one thing: scene planning and contract signing. 

Neil frowns, looking between Andrew and Kevin. Andrew has an impassive look on his face, Kevin has that face where he's just figuring something out. 

Neil stays confused, even when they're sitting. 

"Hey," Dan smiles at all of them. None of them return it. "So, we all know Riko wanted to sign Kevin," she says slowly, and Neil could see Kevin slowly paling beside him. "The only way we could afford to say no to Riko, is if we had another plan to make more money than what Riko was offering us." 

She smiles brightly at Neil, who still doesn't get it. "After some...  _suggestions_  from... a certain person, we thought, why not do our first gay threesome?" 

 _Oh_.  

"Now, I sort of already bullshit my way out of Riko's negotiations, by telling him, prematurely, that we've already planned it. All I need now is for you to agree." 

"Dan," Andrew bites out, and Dan flushes. 

"Andrew, I know, okay? I know I'm supposed to get your consent first, but I really wasn't fucking expecting Riko to show up at my office a week before our scheduled meeting. It's either Kevin or some bullshit story, so I had to choose." 

Andrew didn't respond, but Neil got the feeling he was still pissed. 

"Either way," Nicky adds in, shrugging. "It doesn't matter who's in it. Once Kevin's there." 

Dan sighs. "I'm sorry for springing this one on you, guys. Who's in?" 

"I'm in," Kevin says, subservient as ever. Neil doesn't say anything, as he waits for Andrew to say something. If Andrew disagreed, well, Neil would have to see who would take his place before saying yes. 

"Neil," Andrew says lowly, and Neil looks over to him. They stare at each other for a bit, communicating through their eyes alone, something like -  

Neil:  _wanna do it?_  

Andrew:  _fuck you_  

Neil:  _nice_  

Andrew:  _I'm gonna kill you_  

Or something like that. Maybe Neil got the signals mixed up and he read Andrew wrong, but that's fine. "I'm in if Andrew is." 

Andrew grunts in acquiescence, which is not really an answer, and Neil needs to hear it. Neil turns back to look at him. His voice lowers. "Yes or no, Andrew?" 

Andrew just looks at him for a few seconds. "Yes." 

"Great," Wymack drawls sarcastically. Nicky snorts next to him. 

Dan grins, producing three pieces of paper. "Scripts. There won’t be any consent signings right now, but I want you all to go through these scripts,  _think_  about it, and we’ll have another meeting in a few days. Okay, Neil?” 

Neil looks up distractedly from where he was scanning through the paper, frowning as she singled him out. He blinks, looking around. “Um. Sure.” 

He looks back down, making sure that Andrew doesn’t bottom, not really caring to read the rest. He slaps the paper on the desk. “Cool, can we go now?” 

Dan cocks her head, exchanging looks with Nicky that Neil can’t read and doesn’t care to try. “Sure. See you guys next week.” 

* * *

Neil only brings it up when they’re in Columbia a few days later. 

“A threesome?” he murmurs, eyes focused on Kevin, who’s guzzling a bottle of vodka like it’s water.  

“You don’t have to agree,” Andrew responds. “Only if you’re comfortable with it.” 

Neil thinks back to what Matt had been saying. He bites his lip, looking down at his soda. “Do you have a problem with me sleeping with other people?” 

Andrew frowns, and Neil finally turns to look at him. “What the fuck are you talking about, junkie?” 

“Junkie?” 

Andrew snorts. “Don’t think I haven’t seen your little Exy app on your phone with minute by minute updates of every game. And you have an entire folder on your laptop dedicated to Exy videos.” Neil laughs, not denying it. Andrew continues the previous conversation. “Where’d you get that idea from?” 

Neil shrugs. “It’s just, I don’t know. If you’re uncomfortable with it, you’d let me know, right?” 

Andrew takes a shot. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Josten. I don’t care.” 

Neil feels frustrated. He cards a hand in his hair, cursing Matt for making him overthink things. “But... but you  _should_ , right? How could you – I’m having  _sex_  with other people for  _money_ , Andrew-” 

“So am I,” Andrew states dryly. He sighs, cupping the back of Neil’s neck. Neil relaxes, as Andrew pulls them closer, so close that their lips are mere inches apart, and he could feel Andrew’s hot breath, tinged with tequila hitting his face. It’s intoxicating. “I don’t care, because when it’s over, you’re still mine, got it? You come back to  _me_.” 

Neil’s heart explodes and he dies a beautiful death, pressing his lips against Andrew’s. Andrew tastes like lime and salt and there’s the tangy taste of tequila, and Neil’s melting as Andrew pulls him closer. 

And then the moment’s broken because Nicky’s yelping and cheering them on. Andrew looks murderous, but Neil could care less, so he ignores Nicky and leans forward and presses kisses to Andrew’s neck, all the way up to his hairline, then across the side of his jaw, across his cheek, then to his ear, where he whispers – “I want you to fuck me.” 

Andrew turns to him and their lips are literally two millimetres apart and his eyes are blown with lust. “Right here,” Neil bites his lip, holding Andrew’s gaze. “In the bathroom.” 

Then Andrew leans back, smirking. “Didn’t know you were into public sex, Josten,” he mutters, and Neil frowns as Andrew picks up another shot glass and downs it. “Let’s go.” 

~~~~

Neil pushes Andrew against the wall of the bathroom, kissing him hard. Neil could barely hear the loud pounding music from outside over the roaring waves of lust throbbing through his body. He can feel Andrew’s arousal pressing against his and he rolls their hips together, moaning out loud.  

“Shut up,” Andrew murmurs, before asking “yes or no?” 

“Yes,” Neil moans as Andrew’s flipping them and pressing Neil against the wall, kissing up the back of Neil’s neck. Neil could feel Andrew fumbling with his belt, and he barely has time to gasp out – “don't push down your pants,  _fuck_ ,” before he's trying to get his own jeans off.  

He curses Nicky slightly for buying him jeans that's four sizes small (well not  _that_  bad, but Neil's not really in the state of mind to  _care_ ). He gets it halfway down, before Andrew’s hot thickness is pushing against the crease of his cheeks, and the scrape of Andrew’s jeans and zipper and belt is making Neil’s breath stutter.  

“Andrew,” he cries out, pushing back against him, scrabbling at the wall.  

“Lube?” Andrew grunts in his ear.  

“Wallet,” Neil pants, and Andrew bends, retrieving the packet, and it's a few torturous seconds before Andrew’s pressing two hot slicked fingers into Neil, clamping another hand over Neil’s mouth as he groans.  

Two fingers slide into Neil’s mouth, and he sucks on it, as Andrew adds another finger in his ass.  

“Are you ready?” He asks roughly, and Neil nods desperately, moaning around Andrew’s fingers.  

Andrew’s cock presses insistently at Neil’s hole, pushing slowly in until it gives way, and then it was a smooth slide all the way in.  

Neil shudders, fingers interlocking with Andrew’s that are digging into his hip as Andrew fills him up in the best way possible. He moans, sucking harder on Andrew’s fingers and Andrew slides in and out slowly, pressing in as far as possible.  

Neil’s hand goes down to tug at his aching cock, and he wants to beg Andrew to go faster, but to do that he has to take Andrew’s fingers out of his mouth, which he really doesn't want to do, so instead he just pushes back against Andrew. 

“No,” Andrew rumbles behind him, his voice deep. Neil whines, the sound muffled by Andrew’s fingers, but he can’t really complain, it's already feeling so good.  

Andrew moves their interlocked hands to rest against Neil’s abdomen, which he uses as leverage to shove harder and deeper into Neil. He's pressing kisses against Neil’s neck, and Neil can't help himself, he's trying to hold back his moans but then Andrew angles a little downwards and  _fuck_ - 

Neil bites down on Andrew’s fingers, to stifle his curse, but Andrew doesn't react, instead starting to speed up, pounding deep into Neil, grazing against his prostate at every push.  

Neil can feel his orgasm cresting, he isn't even put off by the sound of voices as the bathroom door opens and shuts and the sound of the toilet flushing – because he's flying so fucking high right now.  

Andrew’s grunting softly behind him, teeth worrying at Neil’s neck, and it's only when he bites down, shoves four fingers in Neil’s mouth and pushes into Neil so hard that he sees white - it's only then that Neil’s fingers curl around his cock and he's coming, coming,  _coming-_  

His body is a fuzz of static and he's on a high, and Andrew's  _still_  pounding into him. When Neil comes to, Andrew’s fingers are shoved halfway down his throat. Andrew pulls out of Neil slowly, breathing raggedly and Neil mourns the loss of Andrew but he's kneeling on the disgusting bathroom floor (thankfully his pants still covered his knees).  

Andrew’s pumping his cock and then he's coming in Neil’s open mouth, cum splattering across Neil’s cheekbones, and his nose. Neil shudders, before he’s wiping his fingers across his face and licking it off, moaning at the taste.   

He stands, and Andrew kisses him hotly, their spent, sensitive cocks brushing against each other. Then Andrew’s reaching behind him and grabbing some toilet paper, wiping Neil’s hands, and the wall, and actually being productive while Neil just stands there, useless, mind blown. He recovers enough to pull up his pants, tucking himself in as Andrew does the same.  

There's still people outside so they wait, Neil resting his elbows on Andrew’s shoulders, carding his fingers through blonde hair as he kisses him softly.  

“Fuck,” he murmurs, biting his lip. Andrew puts a hand on the back of Neil’s neck, kissing him deeper. He doesn't know how long they kiss for, but by the time they pull apart, their lips are swollen and spit slicked and red, and the bathroom is quiet except for the music filtering in from outside.  

Neil opens the door, body feeling heavy and relaxed, shuffling over to the sink where he washes his face. Andrew’s beside him, washing his hands, looking flushed.  

“Nicky’s gonna have a field day,” Neil murmurs, and Andrew snorts.  

“We should murder him,” Andrew muses, and Neil shrugs, passing his wet hands through his hair. “But where would we hide the body?”  

“No point in hiding,” Neil folds his arms and turns around, leaning against the sink. “We’ll sneak outside, stab him with an icicle. Murder weapon melts, no fingerprints. Our alibi is that we were fucking like bunnies in the bathroom.” 

“Yes,” Andrew says thoughtfully. “Except there's one flaw to your plan. Where are we getting an icicle?” 

Neil hums, looking at Andrew fixing his hair, just as the bathroom door opens, and Nicky pokes his head in. “Uh. You guys done?” 

“Crap,” Neil tells Andrew. “Now’s the perfect time, but we don’t have the icicle.” 

Nicky looks startled. “What?” 

“Fuck off, Nicky. If you're coming back, bring an icicle,” Andrew mutters, as he gives up on fixing his hair and just wets it.  

“Oh-Kay,” Nicky frowns, before ducking back outside. A few minutes later, he pokes his head back in. “Kevin's sort of passed out, so whenever you're ready to leave. Also, Aaron’s cheating on Katelyn. Again. So. Yeah.” 

He leaves quickly, before Andrew sighs and turns to Neil. “He forgot the icicle.” 

~~~~

Neil didn't exactly enjoy lugging Kevin’s gigantic body around, but the Goliath was basically as good as dead, and Andrew didn't even spare him a second look, leaving the tall guy to Neil and Nicky.  

And Nicky just declared that he was too gay to be seen carrying around a handsome hunk like Kevin – which made like, zero sense to Neil, but he just wraps his hand around Kevin's waist and practically drags him to the car.  

The drive is silent, except for Nicky quietly berating Aaron in the back seat. It's only when they're at the house in Columbia and they're alone in the car with Kevin, then Neil says – “it was your idea, wasn't it?” 

Andrew looks at him, the shadows casting a sharp look across his face, making him look hollow. “Yes,” he says, knowing exactly what Neil is asking about.  

“Did you expect me to say no?” Neil asks softly.  

“I expect you to say whatever you're comfortable with,” Andrew responds.  

“Why do you keep saying that?” Neil frowns. “You know I won’t sign anything unless I’m okay with it.” 

“Did you even read the script?” Andrew glares at him and Neil shrugs sheepishly. 

“I just sort of scanned it,” he admits. “To make sure you don’t bottom.” Andrew’s glare turns harder. Neil frowns. “What’s in it that’s got you so worried?” Neil asks. 

“You’re gonna get DP’ed, dumbass,” Kevin slurs from the backseat where’s he’s blinking drearily and looking like he’s regretting every single one of his life choices that has led him to that moment. “You seriously didn’t read the fucking thing?” 

“DP’ed,” Neil echoes slowly, the word drawing a blank.  

“Double penetration? Double dicking? We’re both going to shove our dicks into you and you have to pretend to enjoy it,” Kevin offers helpfully as he tries to sit up from where he’d fallen across the three seats. 

Oh.  _Oh_. Neil considers it. Double penetration – he’s never actually thought about it before. But thinking about it is making his skin feel too-hot and his cock twitch in his pants.  

“Neil,” Andrew says quietly. “You can say no.” 

Neil looks at Kevin, who’s undeniably good looking, even when he looks like shit, then at Andrew, who’s impassive but Neil can feel how much he cares. “I think I’d like that,” he admits lowly, his face burning. “I- I love the feeling of being full. I think I’d quite enjoy it.” 

The car is almost a deafening silent, before Andrew reads what Neil says as the truth, and responds with “okay,” and then Kevin’s throwing open the car door and retching onto the pavement. 

* * *

Still, the next morning, Andrew drags Neil and Kevin to the kitchen table with the script in his hand. “We’re going through this right now,” he bites out. Neil yawns, but Kevin looks positively fucked. “Kevin,” Andrew growls. “If you’re not awake in the next second, I’m telling Dan you’d be all too happy to sign with Riko.” 

Kevin mumbles something in his sleep, before Andrew’s words sink in and he’s jolting in his sleep, blinking blearily at Andrew. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Don’t test me. There’s coffee in the kitchen. Wake the fuck up.” 

Neil yawns again, which makes Kevin yawn in turn, and Andrew just glares at both of them impassively. Neil gets up from the table, shuffling over to the kitchen and pouring coffee in two mugs, dumping one cup in front of Kevin with creamer and sugar. He puts one spoon of sugar in his, taking a sip and sighing. 

Kevin stares at the cup in front of him like it’s an alien, before something clicks and he slowly reaches up, and drinks the entire cup black. He coughs a few times, but he seems more awake afterwards, slumping back in his chair. “What?” he finally asks Andrew, who slides the paper across the table.  

He picks it up, and yawns, flipping through it, eyes lidded, before Neil gives him a sharp kick in the knee. He jolts, sitting up. “Fuck y’all,” he mutters. “Okay. Yes, I’m okay with double dicking Neil.” He trails off as he yawns again. “Why are there so many positions? It seems tiring.” 

“It’s two,” Andrew glares at Kevin and Kevin just flips him off.  

“Everything looks tiring at four am, fuck off Satan.”  

Neil rolls his eyes, grabbing the paper from Kevin’s useless hands. He actually reads it this time, throat going dry when he sees that he’s actually going to get DP’ed by Kevin and Andrew, which, yes. He also doesn’t top, so that’s awesome. He looks at Kevin curiously. “Haveyou ever eaten ass before?”  

Kevin glares at him. “Rude. And, yes.” 

“Huh,” Neil bites his lip. “But like, are you good at it?” 

“I don’t  _know_ ,” Kevin says exasperatedly. “I’ve never asked anyone to fill out a fucking questionnaire afterwards, asshole.” 

Neil sighs, before looking back up at Kevin. “Can I ride your face?” 

Kevin looks startled into full wakefulness. “What, now?” 

Neil glares at him. “No, dumbass.” 

“Oh,” Kevin frowns. “No, I’m claustrophobic.” 

“No, you’re not,” Andrew proffers, and Kevin glowers at him. 

Neil snorts. “Okay. Condoms?” he looks at Andrew, who nods, looking unimpressed by their banter. Neil cocks his head at Kevin. “What size are you?” 

Kevin groans. “Andrew, put a leash on your man. It’s too early for this shit.” 

Neil send Kevin a shit-eating grin. “Who would’ve thought you would’ve gone to Satan to be your saviour?” 

Kevin huffs, standing. “Yes to everything. I’m going back to sleep. Only wake me up if it’s time to go or if there’s Katelyn and Aaron drama. Bye.” 

Neil chuckles as Kevin walks off. “Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave!” he yells after Kevin, who just yells a ‘fuck off’ in return. He laughs as he turns back at the script, Andrew rolling his eyes at him. “What?” he says innocently. He clears his throat, lowering his voice. “Andrew, it’s just-,” he bites his lip, feeling a bit freer after messing with Kevin. “You’ll make sure I’m properly prepped, won’t you? I want to enjoy it,” he says lowly, and Andrew just stands, and pressing a kiss to Neil’s forehead.  

Neil’s eyes slide closed and he hums. “Yes,” is all Andrew murmurs, before he’s leading Neil back to bed. 

* * *

First things first, photoshoot. 

They’ve gone with a script where Andrew Spear and Nathaniel are making out on the bed and doing the dirty, and their best friend Kevin walks in on them. Neil doesn’t particularly like photoshoots, but nothing beats teasing both Andrew and Kevin at the same time. It’s fun, when he presses back against Kevin’s cock, which feels a little bigger than expected. 

He presses as close to Andrew as possible when Wymack tells him to, giving his all into the kiss. He rolls their hips together, finding the feel of being between two guys a little too nice. “Stop being a tease,” Kevin chokes out against his neck, where his body is plastered against Neil’s back. Neil’s response is pushing his hips backwards to grind against Kevin, snaking a hand around Andrew’s waist to bring him into the party.  

They’re standing in front of the bed, all flush against each other, and the feel is thrilling. Neil moans softly, before Andrew attacks his mouth. Then Neil turns in between them, kissing a surprised Kevin, groaning when he feels Andrew’s half hard cock press against his ass and Kevin’s rubbing against his front. Neil sighs shakily into Kevin’s mouth as Andrew starts pressing kisses all the way up Neil’s neck. 

“Seriously, Josten, stop turning my photoshoots into sex scenes,” Wymack grumbles, and Neil chuckles, pulling away from Kevin. Both Kevin and Andrew look debauched, and Neil could only imagine how he looks. 

“Do you need anything else?” he asks cheekily. 

“I wanted a photoshoot on the bed, but I’m afraid to let you loose with these two on the bed,” Wymack says drily. 

“I’ll be good, I promise,” Neil holds up his hands innocently, and Wymack rolls his eyes.  

“Bed, take off your shirts. Neil, straddle Andrew, Kevin get in there behind him.”  

Neil grins, stripping his shirt off, following Andrew to the bed, swinging his leg over Andrew’s hip, settling his ass on Andrew’s crotch. Andrew’s staring up at him with lidded eyes, hands on Neil’s hips.  

The bed dips as Kevin gets on, settling on Andrew’s thighs, right behind Neil. Neil ignores the snapping of the cameras, arching his back into Kevin, reuniting their lips as he grinds down on Andrew and back onto Kevin. 

“Kevin, push Neil down, like if you’re fucking him from behind,” Wymack instructs, and Kevin places a hand in the hollow of Neil’s back, disconnecting their lips as he pushes Neil forward gently. 

Neil falls forward, biting his lip as he faces Andrew, holding back a moan as Kevin’s cock presses in behind him through way too many layers of clothing, and Andrew’s cock presses against his. It feels ridiculously good, and he kisses Andrew almost desperately. Kevin’s fingers are digging into his hips, right next to Andrew’s and there’s  _so_ much friction. 

“Okay, get off my bed,” Wymack commands, and Neil pulls away from devouring Andrew, blinking as he tries to register Wymack’s words. Wymack snaps his fingers. “Off, come on. I’m not changing any damn sheets right now.” 

“It’s not your bed,” Kevin rolls his eyes, getting off. “We done?” 

Neil sighs at the loss of Kevin’s body behind him, relaxing into Andrew. “Off,” Andrew says, and Neil pouts, before he rolls off Andrew, standing. He’s hard, and uncomfortably so, cockhead pressing against his zipper, because of all days, he went commando. 

Andrew pushes him into the adjoining bathroom, and they could hear the shower running already with Kevin in it. Andrew could care less, murmuring “yes or no?” into Neil’s mouth.  

When Neil groans out a “yes”, he kneels and pushes down Neil’s pants in one swift move, wrapping a hand around the base of Neil’s cock and swallowing all the way down. Neil gasps, hand going to Andrew’s hair. It doesn’t take long because he’s already keyed up, and Andrew’s swallowing him hotly, tongue pressing against the underside of Neil’s cockhead, sliding up to push into the slit.  

“Fuck,” Neil shudders, head thumping against the wall, and he slides a finger into himself roughly, and then he’s coming, his entire body shuddering as he comes into Andrew’s mouth. He gasps, trying to catch his breath, before Andrew’s standing.  

“Do you want me to-?” He gestures at Andrew’s hardness, and Andrew kisses him, the tangy taste of Neil’s cum still in his mouth. 

A gentle push, and Neil goes down all too willingly, fingers pulling Andrew out, before he kisses the tip of Andrew’s cock. Andrew’s breath catches, and then Neil sucks him slowly, all the way down. Andrew holds his hair, and Neil stills, giving Andrew a small nod, and then Andrew’s fucking his mouth, sliding all the way down. Neil moans around Andrew’s cock, loving the way it fills him up. 

He swirls his tongue around the tip of Andrew’s cock, and Andrew thrusts, once, twice, before he’s pulling back and coming hotly down Neil’s throat. Neil groans, swallowing Andrew’s cum, hand going up to pump Andrew as he sucks the tip hard until Andrew’s body jerks from the sensitivity. 

Andrew tugs slightly at Neil’s hair, pulling him up until he’s standing, and then they’re kissing, lips sliding together and Neil sighs into it.  

“Come on,” Andrew murmurs, tugging him into the empty bathroom stall.

~~~~

They all go for coffee afterwards, mainly because Neil wanted to go. Andrew orders an Affogato, which looks way too ridiculously sweet. Kevin just gets a black coffee, and Neil; a Caffè Americano. They’re sitting in silence, before Neil breaks it with a simple question to Kevin. 

“What did Riko do to you to make you so afraid of him?” It seemed simple, at least, but Andrew casts him a sharp look, and Kevin turns white. Immediately, Neil backtracks. “Crap. I’m sorry. Ignore that.” 

Kevin passes a hand through his hair, his eyes troubled. Suddenly he seems like a man with a world of worries. He looks tired, older. “He tried to ruin me,” Kevin says quietly. He waves his scarred hand, and Neil hides the flinch. “He tried, but.” Kevin cleared his throat. “I know what he does-  _did_  to Jean. When I got out, I was so scared, because he still controlled everything. Andrew helped. But, I was dumb. I – I thought that – I was just so fucking scared of him because I knew what he was capable of, so when Dan came to me with the contract the last time, I didn’t know how to say no.”  

He clears his throat. “I don’t know why Riko’s so obsessed with me. I just want to be free of him.” 

Neil bites his lip. “I’m sorry for calling you a coward. You know, before. When you asked me if I thought you could’ve continued playing Exy.” 

Andrew snorts. Kevin shrugs, looking out the window. “You were right. I let Riko get under my skin.” He sighs, looking down at his half empty cup of coffee. “I’m just glad Jean got out.” 

Neil passes a hand through his hair. “Do you hate me?” He asks, proud of himself for keeping his voice strong. Kevin frowns at him so he elaborates. “When my mom took me and ran, Riko broke your hand. It’s my fault, I know, bu-” 

“No,” Kevin interrupts. “I…  I know I’d blamed you, but no, I don’t hate you. I’d thought for years that if you hadn’t left, maybe Riko wouldn’t have lost it, but the truth is, it’s because you ran that helped me inevitably escape him. If I hadn’t broken my hand, I’d be still playing Exy under Riko. I miss it, but Riko isn’t worth it. So, thank you.” 

Neil looks startled, frowning. Andrew starts clapping slowly, mockingly. “Great, now that this bonding time’s over,” he states drily. “Can y’all shut the fuck up?” 

Neil snorts, and Kevin rolls his eyes as they settle back into comfortable silence. 

* * *

“We’re using condoms,” Andrew tells Dan sternly, before he signs anything.  

“Fine by me,” Dan shrugs. “Kevin?” 

“Yeah, cool,” he says, looking hungover, which Neil doesn’t doubt. He’s just surprised that alcohol still affects him. 

“I’m just-,” Neil speaks up, then hesitates. “Make sure there’s a lot of lube okay?” 

Neil keeps his eyes on Dan, who nods as she looks over the papers. “No problem, Neil. If that’s all, you can go to costume and makeup now. Wymack will be ready in a bit.” 

~~~~

“First threesome,” Katelyn grins, as she dabs something on Neil’s face to make him look ‘beautiful’ for the camera. He tries not to sneeze, so instead, he looks pinched and constipated. “You excited? I know I am!” She fake swoons, for some reason, laughing, and Neil cringes. “Okay, you look beautiful. I’m so glad because Kevin and Andrew never let me near their faces.” 

Neil glares at her. This torture was  _optional_? Fuck. “Okay,” she continues obliviously. “You and Andrew will be on the bed, right? Wanna choose your underwear? They’re all new, don’t worry. It’s just a bunch of sponsored products, so we could just grab one.” She drags a basket across, to where Neil’s sitting, sifting through them. “We have low-rise briefs, jockstraps, bikinis, g-strings, see-throughs of everything, um,” she frowns, dangling a piece of cloth that’s literally a thong that’s missing a side. “I think this is a half thong? It’s not missing anything, I think that’s literally how it is.” 

Neil blinks. “Do you have boxer briefs?” 

She purses her lip. “No, but we have trunks,” she holds up a dark grey piece of underwear, and Neil sighs thankfully. 

“Yes, that’d be fine.” 

She raises her eyebrow. “Really? Most people choose jockstraps.” 

Neil ignores her, distracted by Andrew slipping into the room, a black robe tightly wrapped around his body. Katelyn immediately deflates, muttering a ‘goodbye’ and ‘good luck’ to Neil, before she leaves, not wanting to stay around the twin of her boyfriend who hated her and wasn’t afraid to show it.  

Neil grins, biting his lip as Andrew pretends he doesn’t even see her. “I haven’t prepped yet, wanna do the honours?” 

Neil stands, as Andrew walks over to him, pulling him down for a kiss. He sighs into the kiss as Andrew’s hands go down to the tie of the robe that Neil is wearing, and is similar to the one Andrew has on. He tugs gently on the tie, and the robe falls gently off Neil’s shoulders, baring his naked body. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew breathes, and Neil whispers out his consent breathlessly. 

Andrew presses him against the counter facing the mirror, and kneels behind him, spreading his ass cheeks and pressing a tongue to his hole. Neil swears, shuddering as rests his forehead against the mirror. Andrew grabs a bottle of lube from the makeup counter, his hot breath ghosting over Neil’s hole and sending chills up Neil’s spine. 

“We don’t have much time,” Andrew murmurs. “How many fingers?” 

Neil sighs. “Three, four,” he whispers, and then Andrew’s digging in, burying his tongue in Neil. 

Neil cries out, gripping the counter painfully, as Andrew’s fingers dig into the meaty flesh of his ass. He arches his back, making it easier for Andrew to get in deep, moaning as Andrew swipes over his hole with his hot wet tongue. 

Andrew presses a finger in slowly, and Neil’s cock jumps painfully. “We should get you a cock ring,” Andrew says, before nipping Neil in his butt cheek. He adds another finger, the stretch not even burning, pushing them all the way in. Neil gasps, his cock already full and hard, hanging heavy between his legs.  

“That’s probably a good idea,” he breathes, because fuck, he loves rimming so much. Andrew’s so good at it, it’s ridiculous. Neil could get his ass eaten for hours.  

Andrew licks around the fingers that’s pressed into Neil, parting them and sticking his tongue in between them. It’s filthy and so, so good.  

Neil whimpers as Andrew curls his fingers, pressing against his prostate. "Fuck," he breathes out, pushing his ass back as he begs silently for more. 

Andrew pulls his fingers out, and shoves his tongue in, the wet muscle working Neil open and making him fall apart.  

"Lube tastes like strawberries," Andrew snorts, his voice deepened with lust, and Neil laughs breathlessly, as Andrew pushes in three fingers, making him cry out. 

He can feel the pleasure curling in his veins, and his legs are trembling, they're barely able to hold him up anymore, as Andrew licks around the fingers he's just pressed into Neil, loosening him up. 

Another finger, and Neil welcomes the burn, loving how Andrew's fingers are holding him open wide. He's too close, but he can't find his voice to tell Andrew to stop. He's on a high, moaning and shaking and his orgasm is  _right there_ , when Andrew's pulling out, and lapping over his open hole one more time before he stands. 

Neil lets out a breath, his cock is aching painfully, and he clenches the counter, his shaky breaths fogging up the mirror.  

“Fuck you,” he laughs breathlessly.  

Andrew smirks at him through the mirror. “If I'd let you come, Wymack would literally strangle me.” 

Neil chuckles, pushing himself upright, looking sadly down at his weeping cock. He turns around to face Andrew on shaky legs, grabbing his robe from the ground and wrapping it around his body.  

It didn't do much to tame his arousal – the feeling of soft cotton rubbing against his dick was almost too much. He tries to ignore it, even as Andrew pulls him down for a kiss. It's not too long before someone's banging on the door and telling them to get their sexy asses outside, so Neil sighs heavily, pulling away from Andrew with difficulty.  

They go to the studio, and Wymack rolls his eyes when he sees them looking debauched and hard.  

“Oh goodie,” he says sarcastically. “You're finally here. Where’s your other third?” 

Neil’s momentarily distracted when Kevin saunters in wearing grey pants that’s doing wonders for his cock, which is soft, but the outline is still there, where it’s pressed against his right thigh. He tries not to stare too long but Kevin’s officially the only person at Exy who Neil hasn’t done a scene with, and he didn’t know whether he should be intimidated or excited. 

“Kissing turns him on ridiculously fast,” Andrew says lowly, and Neil raises an eyebrow, smiling cheekily. 

“Nice,” he grins, as Wymack calls together the crew to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger :( Next chapter should be up by next week, hopefully. Writer's block is a bitch, guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn + angst

Neil and Andrew lounge on the bed, making out lazily. Andrew’s lying between Neil’s legs, thrusting slowly against him, and Neil moans deep in his throat. 

“Fuck,” Neil breathes shakily, as Andrew presses a kiss to his neck, biting and sucking his way down Neil’s chest, taking special care to lave at his nipples. 

Neil’s hands card in Andrew’s hair, and he arches into Andrew’s wet heat. Andrew continues mapping Neil’s body, kissing and sucking, driving Neil wild. 

By the time Andrew gets to his cock, Neil’s flushed, his fingers digging almost painfully into Andrew’s scalp. Andrew sits up, grabbing the hem of Neil’s underwear and yanking it off. Neil sighs in relief as his cock slaps his abdomen, pre-cum pooling in a little bead at the tip. 

Andrew bites his lip, before settling himself, grabbing the base of Neil’s cock and swallowing. Neil gasps, a guttural moan leaving his throat as Andrew sucks his sensitive cock. A movement by the door, and Neil’s distracted, seeing Kevin standing there, mouth hanging open in an aborted sentence. 

“Uh,” Kevin gulps, Adam’s apple bobbing, blinking rapidly. Andrew doesn’t stop. Neil locks eyes with Kevin, as Andrew sucks harder on his cock. 

Neil lets his eyes travel slowly down Kevin’s long, bare torso, to his half-hard cock. “Just gonna stand there?” he asks breathlessly, and Kevin makes an aborted motion before hesitating. 

"I probably should..." he makes a gesture as if he wants to leave, but his voice dies out as his eyes lock onto where Andrew's swallowing Neil's cock. "This is a bad idea," he breathes, and Neil grins, curling his hand out, and Kevin jerks forward. A hard suck from Andrew has Neil moaning lowly, as Kevin comes within his reach. 

"Aren't those the best kind of ideas?" he smirks at Kevin, before he reaches over and grabs him by the band of his sweat pants, yanking him down to press their lips together. It’s a filthy, filthy kiss, and Neil’s clutching both of their heads tightly and he whimpers into Kevin’s mouth as he’s coming, his body shaking, trembling and he presses their lips together hard. 

Kevin moans at the sight of Andrew pumping Neil’s cock as Neil comes across his own abdomen, gasping for breath. They part lips, and Neil’s tugging at the hem of Kevin’s sweat’s in a _down_ motion, his hard cock bobbing out and hitting him on his cheek. Neil grabs the sweats and wipes off his abdomen quickly before tossing it away. 

Neil grins, like he’s just unwrapped the best present ever, his body tingling with the after effects with his orgasm. He wraps a hand around Kevin’s hardness, pumping him slowly as he looks at Andrew, who’s naked and lubing his condom-covered cock. Neil spreads his legs, moaning at the feeling of Andrew’s cock pressing at his entrance. 

His nerves are tingling, and he’s swallowing Kevin’s cock as Andrew pushes into him in one swift move. It feels so fucking good, as Kevin slides down his throat, and then Andrew’s fucking him, thankfully staying away from his sensitive prostate for the time being. 

It’s antagonizing. He’s on a high, loving the feeling of his mouth being full as Andrew fucks him. His cock is twitching, wanting to join in the party, but Neil knows it’s going to be a little while before it’s possible. 

He moans long and loud around Kevin’s cock as Andrew pushes in all the way and then some. Kevin’s hip stutters, and Neil grips the base of the taller guy’s cock, pulling him slowly out of his mouth. He presses his tongue into the slit and Kevin swears, hand going down to grip Neil’s hair.  

Neil groans, pressing a kiss to the underside of Kevin’s cock, before licking a long stripe, and then sucking the head hard. 

“Fuck.” It comes from Andrew, of all people, and Neil grins around the head of Kevin’s cock, before popping off and gesturing to Andrew to lean in and kiss him. Andrew complies, and they make out for a little as Neil continues stroking Kevin’s cock. 

And then Andrew’s leaning up and kissing Kevin, but Neil stuffs his face full of cock again, loving the taste and feel in his mouth. Andrew pulls out, leaving Neil feeling so empty, that he pulls away and glares at Andrew, but then Andrew’s pushing in at a different angle and his head catches on Neil’s prostate, and goosebumps litter Neil’s skin as Neil throws his head back and groans. 

There’s fire racing through his veins. Pleasure so hot that it burns Neil’s skin, and he just wants to be _fucked_ , so he lets out the most guttural moan he could and whimpers out – “fuck me, please, both of you, _please_.” It’s more of a real want than an act, and Andrew’s locking eyes with him as he pulls out.  

He lays on the bed, and Neil straddles him in a quick movement. Kevin pushes Neil forward and Neil kisses Andrew hard as Kevin spreads his ass cheeks.  

There's a pause, and Neil looks back, smirking, at Kevin who's literally just staring at his hole and biting his lip.  

“Having problems back there, soldier?” 

“Mmm,” Kevin groans. “You're so open,” he pushes two fingers in roughly and Neil gasps, clutching Andrew as he whimpers. Then he spreads Neil cheeks wide, and buries his tongue in his hole. 

“Fuck!” Neil cries out, burying his head in Andrew's neck.  

Kevin laps at Neil’s hole, and Neil shudders, thrusting his spent cock slowly against Andrew’s, pushing back against Kevin’s tantalizing heat.  

“He's good with his tongue, isn't he?” Andrew whispers lowly in Neil's ear, and Neil laughs breathlessly.  

“Fuck yes,” he moans, as Kevin pulls back to bite his ass cheek, and then dives right back in, eating Neil out. Neil’s already loose, open, so Kevin’s tongue pushes in, swirling around Neil’s hole. Then he presses a kiss right on the pucker, sitting up. 

“You ready?” Kevin’s voice is darkened with lust, and Neil pushes himself up slightly. 

“Fuck yes,” he murmurs and Kevin's rolling on the condom, and almost emptying the bottle of lube on his cock, thank fuck, which eases Neil’s nerves just a bit. Neil kisses Andrew desperately, their lips sliding together, and Kevin’s holding his and Andrew’s cocks tightly, breaching Neil’s hole. 

Neil buries his head in Andrew’s neck as he sobs at the feeling of the two cocks filling him up in the best way possible.  

“Breathe,” Andrew whispers, and Neil takes a deep, shaky breath, and it seems like forever before they’re bottoming out, and _holy fuck Andrew’s cock is literally_ _destroying Neil’s prostate_ - 

Yeah, Neil’s hard again. It’s not painful, just an adjustment, which is easy, because he takes a few deep breaths, and relaxes, and lets the lube do all the work. 

Andrew’s cock is grazing against his sweet spot _every single fucking time_ Kevin thrusts, and Neil’s nerves are exploding, his body is trembling because he is honest-to-god dying the most beautiful death he’s ever experienced. 

So, he just holds on for the ride, begging _harder_ and _faster_ as both Kevin and Andrew thrust into him, and then it’s an easy slide in and out, so he takes over, pushing back and riding them hard. 

He sits up, gyrating his hips, leaning against Kevin’s hard body, and Kevin’s biting down on his neck. Neil can feel Andrew’s fingers digging into his hips, and he’s keening, as Kevin’s hands slide up to play with his nipples, and Andrew’s hand comes to grasp his cock. He's so  _fucking full_ , he loves it, loves how they're stretching him wide, love how the pleasure's rippling up and down his spine.

“Fucking hell, Josten,” Kevin moans against his skin, and Neil laughs, slamming up and down harder onto their cocks. He’s close – ridiculously close, the abuse on his prostate is maddening, driving him over the edge. 

Andrew’s hand tightens around his cock, and Kevin slides three fingers into Neil’s mouth, and Neil’s entire body snaps taut. He scratches down Andrew’s chest, leaving blooming red lines as he comes, his hole clenching painfully around the two cocks spearing him open. 

Cum barely dribbles out of his cock, but Neil’s on a fucking high, and his orgasm is going on fucking forever, because they’re both ruining his prostate as they slam into him. 

Neil’s entire body shudders, and he’s gasping for air, tears in his eyes, because he feels like he _can’t stop coming_. Andrew’s pumping his cock, until it’s too painful and Neil's flinching because of sensitivity. 

He’s breathing shakily, his entire body feeling like it’s full of static and he’s floating. When he finally comes too, the press against his prostate is near painful, but he has jelly legs and no strength to move.  

Kevin extracts his fingers from Neil’s mouth, before curling his fingers around Neil's hips and lifting him off gently. The absence of their cocks is almost shocking, he feels empty and open, his hole clenching around air. 

He lies back on the bed, blinking out the spots of light that appeared when his brain got blown out of his cock. Andrew and Kevin’s kneeling next to him and they’re pumping their cocks and Neil smiles drowsily, happily as they come on his chest, moaning and grunting. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, his entire body throbbing, and he passes a finger through the mixed cum on his chest, licking it off his finger. 

Kevin’s eyes look blown and he kisses Andrew hard, as they go through the last of their orgasms, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. Then Andrew’s leaning down and kissing Neil, and Kevin’s looking at them and moaning softly and tugging his spent cock and then Wymack’s yelling “cut!” 

**********

Neil can’t move. 

His brains and muscles have been fucked out of him, and even when Kevin gets off the bed, and Andrew stands to the side guzzling Gatorade, Neil’s just lying there, entire body buzzing. 

“Neil,” Andrew calls out to him. Neil just wants to lie here and sleep. 

“Neil’s not here,” he mutters, his voice a little hoarse after the throat fucking Kevin gave him. “You fucked Neil outta this body.” 

Andrew snorts, rolling his eyes. “Sit up, Josten.” 

Neil struggles to sit, the buzzing finally starting to fade, leaving him with a bone deep tiredness. Andrew hands him a Gatorade with a straw. Neil accepts it gratefully, gulping down. 

“Are you alive, Neil?” Wymack calls out to him, snorting. “I think you died somewhere at the end.” 

“I did,” Neil says, remembering how shot his body had felt. “I fucking did.” 

“Drama queen,” Andrew taps him on the back of his head.  

“Can I sleep here?” Neil mutters, stretching out his relaxed limbs. All his energy was gone and he was left with exhaustion. 

“Fuck no,” Wymack grunts. “Get the fuck out. Scandal starts at nine and if I miss it, I’ll murder one of you. You won’t even see it coming.” 

Neil rolls his eyes, forcing himself to stand, wincing when he feels a slight ache in his lower back. It wasn’t that bad, though, so he makes his way to the bathroom, Andrew at his back. 

“Fuck me,” he groans, slumping against the shower wall. 

“Been there, done that,” Andrew says as he turns on the shower. “You’re old news by now.” 

Neil chuckles as he washes up quickly, before scrubbing himself dry with the towel and sitting on the bench running along the side of the wall. “Remind me to get aspirin,” he calls out huskily to Andrew as he yawns again. His throat feels fucked (it literally was), and his lower back is aching, but it’s not all that bad, considering. 

“You’re in pain?” Neil’s startled when he hears Kevin’s voice, and looks up to see Kevin stepping out of the next shower.  

“I just had two Eiffel Towers up my ass,” Neil says dryly, voice gravelly. “What do you think?” 

Kevin snorts, but he doesn’t look at Neil. Neil softens, clearing his throat. “Nah, I’m fine,” he says. “It’s just a little pressure on my lower back, but I’ll be okay.” 

Kevin nods, getting dressed in jeans and a shirt and Neil looks on unashamedly. 

“Hope you feel better,” he mumbles, still not looking at Neil, before exiting quickly, leaving Neil staring after him in confusion. 

* * *

The next week, they go back to Columbia, at Nicky’s insistence. 

Nicky attempts to get Neil to wear a full body leather outfit, but Neil decides that he’s had enough, so he chucks the bag at Nicky, and wears black jeans and a sheer black Henley. Nicky pouts the entire way there, but there’s no way he expected Neil to agree… right? 

Aaron hasn’t joined them this time, and Nicky claims that he’s taking Katelyn out on a ‘date’ (yes, he used to air quotations). Neil doesn’t see the point, because he’s seen Aaron cheat on Katelyn way too many times, why does he still try? 

Still it’s not his business, so he doesn’t say anything. 

Eden’s is packed. It’s almost stifling, so Neil sticks close to Andrew. They only get a table with three chairs, though, and Kevin dumps his body in one, Nicky grabs the other, and Neil decides to keep the free one for Andrew as he goes to get the drinks. 

He stands, when Andrew gets back with the tray, and Andrew shoots him a look, sliding into the chair. Kevin grabs a shot immediately, looking at it disdainfully before tossing it back. 

Neil’s startled when he feels a hand around his hip, and is all ready to start killing someone, when he realizes it’s Andrew, who’s tugging him downwards. Neil lands in his lap sideways, flushing when he sees Nicky grinning. 

“Yes?” Andrew murmurs. 

Neil hums, settling onto Andrew’s strong thighs, leaning against his body. “Yes,” he responds softly as Kevin tosses back another shot. 

He rests his head on Andrew’s shoulder, burying his nose in the curve of his neck, breathing in the musky scent of Andrew. 

He honest-to-God doesn’t mean to fall asleep – it’s surprising, given the loud music and annoying voices –, but he does. It’s not as if Andrew’s… _comfortable_ , because he isn’t – he’s all muscle, there’s barely any softness on him. 

Still, his breathing is slow and steady, and there’s a hand rubbing slowly on Neil’s back, and another resting lightly on Neil’s thigh.  

No, Andrew isn’t _comfortable_ , but he’s comforting. 

Neil doesn’t know how long he’s fallen asleep for, but there’s a soft voice in his ear – “Josten, wake the fuck up.” 

How romantic. Neil yawns, as he blinks awake. His entire body feels heavy, and there’s a crick in his neck and an ache in his back, but he still feels more rested than he’s ever been. Nicky’s disappeared, and Kevin’s slumped in the same seat as he was in before. 

“How long?” he whispers in Andrew’s ear, before sitting him, stretching his back. 

“About two hours,” Andrew responds. “I can’t feel my legs.” 

“Shit, sorry,” Neil goes to scramble off Andrew, but Andrew holds him in place, guiding him down for a kiss. Neil smiles into the gesture, pressing their lips together.  

He finally gets up, stretching. “Where's Nicky?” 

“Bathroom,” Andrew says, standing. If he's feeling pins and needles in his feet, he's not showing it. “I'm going for the car. Bring Kevin.” 

Neil nods. Kevin isn’t that drunk this time, he’s awake, but he’s just staring into space listlessly.  

“Hey,” Neil pokes him in the forehead. “Come on, yeah? Need help to stand?” 

Kevin shakes his head, pushing himself up only stumbling a bit, before righting himself. 

“Go on outside,” Neil says. “I'm going to tell Nicky we’re leaving.” 

Kevin nods, passing a hand over his face. He looks at the table where there's a few full shot glasses left. He goes to reach for one, but Neil places a hand on his arm.  

“I think that's enough,” he says quietly, because honestly, Kevin looks like he's on the verge of a mental breakdown. Kevin offers Neil a forced smile, before he's turning and leaving.  

Neil’s eyes trail after him for a second, wanting to run after him, but he knows that Andrew probably didn't tell his cousin he was leaving, and he had no hesitations about abandoning him here.  

“Nicky?” Neil calls out when he goes to the bathroom. He hears Nicky’s quiet voice talking- 

“ _Hey, babe, just hold on_ ,” before he's answering Neil.  

Neil frowns. “Um. We’re leaving, so when you're ready.” He pauses. “You okay?” 

Nicky opens the door to the bathroom stall, and Neil realizes that he was talking on the phone. “Yeah, I needed to talk to Erik. I'll be out in a sec.” 

Neil nods, before leaving and making his way through the crowd. There's a panicky thump in his chest when he gets outside and doesn't see Kevin. He looks left, right, makes a full circle, no Kevin. 

He frowns, walking a little way, searching through the crowd. He walks a little way down the pavement and it’s only when he glances down an alleyway by chance, he freezes. 

The sight jars him, puts a sick taste in his mouth. Riko’s holding Kevin up against the wall, and he’s close to Kevin, too close, and he’s murmuring something into Kevin’s face. 

What startles, and scares Neil the most, is how lax Kevin is - his body is limp, like if all the fight’s gone out of him. He’s given up. He’s just barely hanging in there, not even caring.  

He doesn’t even move when Riko presses their lips together, kissing him, but Neil is, storming into the alleyway. 

“Moriyama,” Neil tries to say it as affable as possible, but he fucking hates Riko. 

Riko turns, looking pissed. Only for a second, because then he’s smiling, a large, hateful smile. He lets go of Kevin, who exhales shakily, sliding down the wall and curling up into a ball. 

“Wesninski,” Riko says gleefully. Neil smiles back cheerfully, ignoring the twisting in his gut because of Kevin. 

“Nice to meet you again,” Neil says, stretching his hand out to Riko, who takes it without hesitation. “And thanks for reminding me I’m a Wesninski,” he mutters, before grabbing Riko’s wrist with his left hand and then twisting both hands in different directions as hard and fast as he can. 

There’s a horrible cracking sound, and then Riko’s leaping away from Neil and cursing loudly, holding his broken wrist to his chest, eyes flaring. “I’m going to fucking get you back for this, Wesninski,” he yells, grimacing in pain. “I’m going to fucking kill you!” 

He lunges for Neil with his good hand, but then suddenly Andrew’s there, grabbing his fist, and twisting it around, before shoving Riko away. “Fuck off, Richard.” 

Riko turns red with anger as he stares down the five-foot menace. Andrew looks unaffected as he brandishes a knife from his armband.  

“Wanna fight, Ryan?” 

Riko looks pissing mad as he watches Andrew casually swirl the knife between his fingers. “This isn’t over,” he threatens. He looks down at Kevin, who’s looking up in shock at Neil and Andrew with a tear-streaked face. “And I’m coming back for you,” he bites out at Kevin, and Andrew sighs. 

“Shouldn’t have said _that_ , asshole,” he tuts, before drawing his arm back and throwing the knife at Riko, who goes down with a loud cry. The knife is embedded in Riko’s shoulder, where there wouldn’t be any permanent damage, but it was still enough to make a statement. 

As Andrew goes after his knife, Neil crouches next to Kevin, who looks completely shaken. 

“I thought he was going to rape me again,” Kevin whispers, and something shatters in Neil. Kevin starts to sob, and all Neil could do is kneel forward and let Kevin hold onto him and bury his head in his shoulder as he cries. He presses a kiss to Kevin’s hair as he fights tears himself, because Kevin’s sobs were a horrible, heart wrenching sound. 

“Bring him to the car when he’s ready,” Andrew says quietly, and Neil nods, wishing Andrew had aimed between Riko’s legs. 

He doesn’t know how long it is before Kevin’s grip eases. Kevin sits back, red eyes looking everywhere but Neil. Neil cups his face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs, before kissing Kevin’s forehead. Kevin doesn’t say anything, not even when Neil helps him stand and takes him to the car. 

Nicky’s uncharacteristically quiet, but no one’s complaining. He’s sitting in the front seat, and doesn’t ask any questions when Neil gets into the backseat with Kevin. 

Kevin presses his forehead to the window, looking outside as Andrew speeds. Neil doesn’t know how to comfort him, so he just slides his hand into Kevin’s, their fingers interlocking. Kevin’s grip on him tightens almost painfully, but Neil doesn’t flinch. 

The entire car ride is quiet. Almost dead silent, save for the few times Kevin sniffled. 

It only seems to sink in deeper when Andrew pulls up to the house in Columbia. Kevin wrenches his hand out of Neil’s and starts scrubbing his lips, rubbing it with hands, the hem of his shirt. He’s looking horrified, as if only now remembering the kiss that Riko had laid on him. 

“Fuck,” he cries out, clawing at his lips, rubbing at them harshly with his sleeves. 

By the time Neil’s gotten him to calm down, his lips are red and swollen and he’s a mess. He stumbles out of the car, falling slightly, before pushing himself up and retching in the bushes next to the house. 

Then he just kneels there, panting for breath. 

 _Riko tried to ruin me,_ Neil remembers him saying. They get out of the car, and Neil looks at Andrew, who’s just staring at Kevin blankly, but Neil knows he’s just as affected. 

Nicky’s pointedly looking away, fighting tears, as Andrew makes his way across the grass. He rests a hand on Kevin’s back, talking to him in a low, quiet tone, and Kevin’s nodding and responding just as quietly. 

Then Andrew’s holding Kevin’s hand and yanking him up. Nicky opens the door to the house and Kevin stumbles inside. 

It’s eerily quiet, as Andrew stands outside with Neil. Andrew pulls out a cigarette and lights it, taking a deep drag. 

“What did Riko do to him?” Neil asks, his voice hard. 

“He tried to ruin him,” Andrew says quietly, smoke curling out from his mouth. “But Kevin’s strong.” 

“Andrew,” Neil says hollowly. “You didn’t see Kevin tonight, when Riko had him against the wall. He was so… so fucking limp, like he wasn’t even going to fight.” 

“Kevin doesn’t fight with his hands,” Andrew responds as he runs a hand through his hair. “He fights back by overcoming. He may be relying a little too much on alcohol, but it’s working. It’s what’s pissing Riko off, the fact that he can’t hold Kevin down.” 

“Still,” Neil clenches his jaw. “Should’ve aimed for his heart.” 

Andrew scoffs. “Should’ve.” He stares at the house, before turning to Neil. “Will you stay with him tonight?” 

Neil nods. “Okay,” he murmurs quietly, leaning in for a soft, smoky kiss from Andrew, before making his way into the house, leaving Andrew staring at nothing. He turns around at the door. Andrew’s gaze slides over to him, cigarette almost burnt out. “Join us if you want to.” Neil offers him a small smile, before turning and entering the house. 

He fills a glass with water, before making his way over to Kevin’s room. He pauses in the doorway, biting his lip. Kevin’s just collapsed on the bed, fully clothed. 

“Hey,” Neil says softly, and Kevin turns to him, blinking sleepily. “Drink some of this, or else you’re gonna have horse fart breath in the morning.” 

Kevin lets out a small laugh. “Horse fart breath?” he murmurs tiredly, and Neil stares at his red, raw lips. He sits up a bit, gulping down water, as Neil kneels, pulling off his shoes and socks. 

He flops back down on the bed, and Neil takes the half empty glass. He unzips Kevin’s jeans, yanking it off, tossing it on the chair. 

“Kev,” he whispers. “Raise up a bit.” Kevin complies wearily, just enough for Neil to slip off his jacket. He leaves on Kevin’s jersey, and starts pulling the covers out from under Kevin.  

“Scoot up the bed,” Neil tells him, and Kevin shifts towards the pillows. Neil covers him and Kevin murmurs a ‘thank you’, before settling under the covers. 

Neil can’t help it, he leans over and kisses Kevin’s forehead softly. His heart twists and he passes a thumb over Kevin’s sore lips. 

He sighs, before going to Andrew’s room and stripping to his underwear, before stealing a bigger, more comfortable jersey and putting it on. When he goes back to Kevin’s room and slips under the covers, Kevin’s making these soft, pained sounds in his sleep, and Neil reaches out for him. 

Kevin quiets at his touch, and Neil falls asleep like that, curled into Kevin’s side. 

He’s only awakened once, when Andrew gets into bed beside him. 

* * *

When Neil wakes, he’s facing Andrew and Kevin’s wrapped a hand around his waist, fitting snugly against his back. Neil blinks, looking up at Andrew, who’s sitting next to them, scrolling through his phone as he sips from a cup. 

Andrew snorts when he sees that Neil’s awake and held down by Kevin. “He tends to be very touchy. I almost gutted him once because of that.” 

Neil sighs, moving Kevin’s arm gently, until he eventually turns, curling up in a ball facing the other side. Neil shuffles up the bed, starting when he realizes that Andrew’s not wearing his armbands for the first time. He neutralizes his facial expression, not reacting, especially when he sees a flash of pale scars, the next time Andrew raises his hand to take a sip of coffee. 

Instead of asking, he presses a kiss to Andrew’s cheek. “Morning,” he mumbles. “What’re you doing?”  

He leans back against the headboard next to Andrew. Andrew waves the phone at him. More pale scars, but Neil keeps his eyes pointedly on the phone. “Riko’s twitter account. Apparently, he's had a _minor_ accident, and won't be shooting for a while.” 

Neil giggles. “Fuck yes.” 

“You broke his wrist.” 

Neil closes his eyes, slumping close to Andrew. “That, I did.” 

“Why?” Andrew puts down the phone, and Neil can feel his eyes on him.  

“So he can't jerk off,” Neil snipes, laughing. Andrew gives a snort of appreciation. Then Neil sobers up, remembering exactly what had happened yesterday. “I did it because he fucking touched Kevin.” 

He opens his eyes when he feels Andrew presses a kiss to his hair. “Good.” 

Neil smiles wryly. "What time is it?" He asks quietly. 

"Time to get up," Andrew states. "It's 10, but Dan just messaged. She wants us in later. Take care of him, I'm going to get breakfast." Andrew gets off the bed, before stopping in the doorway. “Neil,” Andrew says. “Don't leave him alone.” 

Neil nods, heart in his throat as Andrew leaves. He goes to use the toilet, and brush his teeth, before going back into the bedroom. 

Kevin's curled up in a fetal position, knees all the way up to his chest. Neil sits next to him, shaking him lightly. "Kevin," he says, and Kevin moans, frowning in his sleep. "Wake the fuck up." 

Neil shakes him some more, and Kevin opens his eyes, blinking sleepily. His eyes are really, really green, Neil notices for the first time.  

"Neil?" He whispers, yawning. "Where's Andrew?" 

"He went for breakfast," Neil responds quietly. "Come on, you need to shower. Dan wants us to come in later." 

Kevin rubs his face, nodding his okay, as he sits up. Neil notices, with a pang, that Kevin's lips are bitten and red, as if he tried to chew off the taste of Riko in his sleep. 

Kevin gets up and shuffles to the bathroom, and Neil remembers Andrew's instructions, so he follows Kevin in. Kevin doesn't say anything, just glances back at Neil as he undresses, shoving off his underwear, and stripping off his jersey, before getting under the shower. 

And then he does nothing, he just stands there, frowning at the water as it washes over him.  

Neil frowns, before getting into the shower, not bothering to undress. Without saying anything, he pours the shampoo into his hand and then laughs. Kevin turns, scowling at him. 

"Sorry," Neil snorts. "You're just really fucking tall." 

Kevin smiles, just a tiny smile, but Neil counts it as a victory, as he reaches up and rubs the shampoo into Kevin's hair. "You know who my first time was with?" Neil says cheerfully, not really caring about whether or not Kevin was listening. "It was with Seth. Ugh." He shuddered. 

Another tiny smile. "Poor you." 

Neil groans. “I _know_ , right? Worst experience ever. After that, Dan tried to get me with girls but it was a horrible experience. They're so _complicated._ Ugh. Tip your head back,” Kevin complies as Neil washes off the shampoo.  

"My first _successful_ scene was with Matt,” Neil says thoughtfully. “And by successful, I mean, I actually came. And that's where I learnt to be a power bottom.” 

Kevin fights a smile as Neil takes the liquid soap and starts pouring it all over Kevin’s body, before rubbing it in, lathering Kevin up. He tries to do it as methodically as possible, trying not to linger. “You know, a little birdie told me you had a crush on Andrew,” he says teasingly, and Kevin flushes a bright red all the way down to his chest.  

“Uh- I- _Who_?” Kevin stammers out, looking flustered and Neil laughs.  

“Jeremy Knox, when I went to get tested.” Neil rubs the soap on Kevin’s hard abdomen, before telling him to turn around.  

“Well,” Kevin seems at a loss for words. “Um.” 

Neil chuckles as he lathers up Kevin's strong back. “It's okay, dude. I don't care. I know that you two used to sleep together before. I'm just messing with you.” 

Kevin frowns as he turns back around, and Neil kneels, soaping his legs. “I didn’t know you knew.” 

Neil shrugs, trying very hard to not look at Kevin’s cock. “It's fine.” 

They fall into silence, and Neil finishes soaping Kevin's legs quickly, before standing. “You're gonna have to do the rest,” he says softly, and Kevin nods. 

“Thank you,” Kevin murmurs. “I -,” he aborts whatever he was going to say and repeats. “Thank you.” 

Neil offers him a smile, and it’s only when he’s out of the shower, that he realizes how soaking wet he is. He sighs, going to Andrew’s room for a change of clothes. After pulling on a jersey and sweatpants, he barely passes the towel through his wet hair when he hears the front the door slam and he knows it’s Andrew. 

He pads outside to greet the blonde, who’s dumping a few bags on the counter, as well as a tray of four cups. Neil grabs the one marked ‘tea’, leaning on the counter near Andrew. 

“Took a bath?” Andrew asks, gesturing to his wet hair, before he digs through the bags, pulling out a wrapped sandwich and taking a bite. Neil notices that his armbands are back in place. 

“I bathed Kevin.” Only afterwards, he realizes how it sounds, but Andrew doesn’t react. Instead, he looks down at the sandwich as if it disappointed him. he tosses it on the counter. 

“Where’s Day?” 

Neil grabs the sandwich Andrew rejected, taking a bite. It’s not that bad, Andrew’s just a drama queen. “I left him there to finish washing off. Why’d you tell me not to leave him alone?” 

Andrew clenches his jaw. “Last time he came back from Evermore, he tried to scrub his skin off.” 

“Fuck, I should check on him,” Neil’s eyes widen and he starts to chew quickly. He almost chokes when he hears a voice behind him. 

“Hey.” 

He turns to see Kevin looking freshly showered and wearing clean clothes and looking adorable as hell with his messy hair, as if he just scrubbed it with the towel and left it. Neil coughs, trying not to _die_. Andrew ignores him, tossing a sandwich to Kevin, and they exchange a look for just a few seconds, before Kevin’s grabbing the coffee cup that has ‘black’ written on it and sinking into the couch by the television.  

Neil swallows, wrapping up the rest of the sandwich in the paper. Andrew grabs another sandwich, going and sitting in the armchair facing Kevin. Neil takes his tea and Andrew’s coffee, which he guesses is the one with fanciest name, and sits on the ground between Andrew’s feet. 

Kevin’s picking at his sandwich, before clearing his throat.  

“I used to think I loved him at some point,” he says quietly, eyes trained on his sandwich, and biting his lip which still looks a little red. “Even after he broke my hand. It took me too long to realize that I was just overcompensating for him. I… I didn’t want to hate him, so I pretended I didn’t see the shit he was doing. I pretended that it was going to get better. It’s only when he turned eighteen and Kengo told him to join Evermore or leave… well, that’s when he really lost it... he dragged me to a room and set up a camera and-,” Kevin’s voice trails off. 

“He told me he loved me,” Kevin whispers. “That’s when I knew I hated him.” 

Neil’s stomach twisted painfully. He wanted nothing more than to hold Kevin and shield him from the world. Behind him, Andrew had gone perfectly still. 

“That’s when I left. Got a job at Foxy, and I learned to deal with it. I didn’t let what happened hold me back. It’s just – I didn’t know how to say no to him. Kept telling myself, it’s okay if it’s just a one-time contract. I was so fucking scared of him. I hated it, I hated him, but I didn’t know how to escape him,” Kevin let out a shuddering breath. “Andrew helped me in more ways than one. He promised to keep Riko away from me, and he did.” 

Kevin sighs, scrubbing his face with his free hand. “Yesterday, Riko was begging me to come back to him. Said how good we would be together, how Foxy wasn’t really exploring my… potential. He said how much he missed me.” 

Kevin picks a bit of his sandwich, chewing it. “Talking about it helps,” he confesses. “I don’t know how many times I’ve repeated this same story to Andrew, but he listens every time.” 

“Kevin,” Neil starts. He hesitates, not sure what he’s going to say. 

“But I needed to thank you, Neil. I – I wasn’t the nicest person to you when I found out who you were. But you saved me yesterday. I retreat into my head every time Riko’s around, because I can’t ever be fully there for what he’s doing. I can’t fight him, and you stopped him, so thank you.” 

“I-,” Neil frowns, not sure how to react. “I just really wanted to do that for the longest while.” 

Kevin smiles, a tiny smile that changes his entire demeanour. “I heard what you told Andrew this morning. When he asked you why you broke Riko’s wrist. So. Thank you.” 

Neil stares at him, speechless. 

“And I thought you should know,” Kevin’s face slowly morphs into a cheeky smile. “What Jeremy said was true. But it’s not only him, it’s you too.” 

 _Oh._  

Oh shit. 

Neil freezes, and Kevin smiles into his sandwich, before reaching for the television remote and turning on the channel for Exy. 

Neil stares at him as Andrew shifts above him, leaning down to breathe softly in his ear – “kitchen”. 

~~~~ 

"I think Kevin just said he liked me," Neil whispers frantically to Andrew as soon as they're in the kitchen, trying not to panic. 

Andrew looks at him as if he's mental. "Why are you whispering?" 

Neil frowns, and only then he realizes exactly how loud the television is, the harsh sounds of Exy filtering into the kitchen. "Oh." 

Andrew rolls his eyes as he opens a box of donuts from one of the bags he'd dumped on the counter. "The fuck are you talking about?" 

"I told him in the shower that Jeremy Knox had said that he had a crush on you. It was a joke, just to keep his mind off, you know." 

Andrew tears a piece of donut, chewing it slowly. "So?" 

Nicky crashes into the kitchen, and they both turn to glare at him. Andrew pulls the box of donuts closer to him, and Nicky just sighs, grabbing the last cup of coffee and a sandwich, before going to join Kevin. 

Neil turns back to glare at Andrew. "Did you not hear what he _just said_?” 

Andrew glances at the donut appreciatively. “So?” 

Neil blinks. Was he missing something here? Andrew rolls his eyes again, swallowing. “Do you like him back?” He asks slowly, deliberately, almost mockingly.  

Neil narrows his eyes at Andrew. “Is that a trick question?” 

Andrew huffs exasperatedly. “No, Josten.” 

Neil folds his arms, biting his lip. “I wanted to kiss him last night?”  

Andrew shrugs. “Why didn't you?” 

“Because I don't know, _we’re_ together?” 

“This donut’s really fucking good,” Andrew mutters and Neil wanted nothing more than to grab it and throw it across the room in a fit. Which would work against his cause, really. “Neil,” Andrew says. “Do you want him to join us?” 

Neil blinks. “Join us? Where are we going?” 

“You have to be kidding me,” Andrew mutters to his half-eaten donut.  

“Do you,” Andrew talks slowly. “Want Kevin to be a part of… this,” he waves his finger between the both of them.  

“ _Oh_!” Neil finally understands. Then, "I don't know." 

“Okay,” Andrew says, grabbing another donut. “If you figure it out, go for it. But not now, let him get over this first.” 

Neil frowns. “Andrew, what about you?” 

“He's the only guy I've kissed besides you, Josten. Figure it out,” Andrew says, before taking the entire box of donuts and leaving.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! There's still a few more sex scenes, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn + feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably would've been up sooner, but Sense8 Season 2 came out and... yeah.

Neil doesn’t have much time to have his mental breakdown because then they’re leaving. The trip is quiet, except for the soft hum of the radio and the sound of Andrew munching on his donuts that seemed to be magically replenishing.  

Dan is waiting for them in the conference room, with Wymack and Abby. Nicky takes a seat on their side, yawning as he rocks back in his chair. “What’s going on?”  

Dan looks tired. “Riko doesn’t want a scene contract for you anymore, Kevin,” Dan says. Kevin looks startled. “He wants your entire contract.”  

Kevin makes a noise that sounds like he’s dying as he drops into a chair, face in his hands. “We need to match his price,” Dan continues quietly. “Your first scene isn’t up yet, but we need to do another one.”   

Neil and Andrew sit on either side of Kevin, who looks like he's minutes away from having a breakdown.   

“I want you to know that I’m going to continue saying no to Riko, Kevin,” Dan promises. “But the amount of money I’m turning down is ridiculous. We need you to make that kind of money for us, Kevin. The kind of social media feedback we’ve gotten from advertising your threesome proves that we’re on the right track. We need to stay on that track.” She stops when she sees the worried looks on their faces. Well, really, it’s only Neil. Kevin’s staring pointedly down at his shoes, a high flush on his neck. Andrew looks apathetic.  

“What’s wrong?” Dan cocks her head, but Neil can’t really tell her that he’s not sure if Kevin is okay after what happened last night.  

Nicky understands, and his frown matches Neil’s. “Can we talk to Kevin for a moment?” Neil requests quietly, and Dan looks confused, making as if she was going to protest.  

“Dan,” Nicky says, his tone sober. “Let them.”  

Dan nods, and it’s not long before Neil, Andrew and Kevin are in the room alone.   

“Kevin,” Neil starts, inching closer to him until their knees brush.   

He pauses, not knowing what to say.   

“I told you I had liked both of you this morning,” Kevin says blandly. “You think I’d have a problem with sex?”  

There’s a flutter in the pit of Neil’s stomach, and he flushes a bit. “It doesn’t matter, Kevin. We need your consent.”  

Kevin sighs, passing a hand through his hair as he slouches further into his chair. “Fuck,” he mutters to himself. “How am I going to get rid of him?”  

He tilts his head back to lean on the back of the chair, and Neil’s distracted momentarily by the bobbing of his Adam’s apple as he swallows.  

“Stop being so pathetic,” Andrew commands, the first thing he’s said since they left Columbia. Kevin lolls his head to the side to watch Andrew. “He doesn’t own you. Start acting like it.”  

Kevin doesn’t say anything for a few moments. “I’m in if you guys are. But I want to bottom.”  

Neil starts, frowning. Andrew doesn’t move his gaze from Kevin. “No double dicking.”  

“Okay,” Kevin says. “But I still want to bottom. I want Riko to see that he’s not going to ruin me.”  

Andrew slides his gaze over to Neil. “I think our power bottom will have a problem with that.”  

Kevin turns his head to look at Neil, chewing on his bottom lip. Neil reaches out and gently extracts his lip from Kevin’s hold. Kevin freezes at his touch, but Neil doesn’t move, his thumb caressing Kevin’s lips.  

It’s strange – he’s never felt anything for anyone until Andrew, and now Kevin’s worming his way under his skin as well. He thinks he doesn’t mind.  

“Let’s do it,” he says, dropping his hand. Kevin follows the motion, before looking back up at Neil. “Seems like fun.”  

“Neil,” Andrew says.  

Neil looks at him. “Yes,” he replies to Andrew’s unasked question. And like that, it’s settled.  

**********

"Are you excited?" Neil murmurs as he lounges on the bed, nearly onto of Andrew. He presses a kiss to Andrew's jaw, nearly under his ear. He nibbles on the skin there as Andrew sighs. 

"Excited that my boyfriend wants to spice up our sex life by having a threesome in a hotel room with a stranger he hired? I'm sure you'll understand if I'm not," he mutters, and Neil laughs, hot breath spreading goosebumps across Andrew's neck. 

He lowers a hand to cup Andrew's cock, and Andrew's breath stuttered a bit. "I thought we both agreed to this?" Neil breathes, pressing harder against Andrew's member.  

"Didn't think you would actually go through with it," Andrew responds, but doesn't stop his hips from lifting into Neil's palm. 

There's a knock on the door, and Neil grins. "Too late," he says, before calling out. "It's open." 

The door opens, and they both turn to look at the guy who's standing there. 

"His name's Kevin," Neil bites his lip as he takes his fill of eye fucking the tall guy. "Isn't he sexy?" 

"Mmm," Andrew grunts in agreement and Kevin flushes all the way down to his neck.  

"Nathaniel?" Kevin asks, and Neil slides off the bed, grinning, making his way over to Kevin. 

He moves slowly, seductively as he passes his hands over Kevin's covered chest, feeling his pecs and then moving down lower to the hard ridges of his abdomen. He slides his hands under Kevin's shirt, pushing it upwards and over Kevin's head, dropping the shirt to a floor.  

"Nice," he murmurs, looking down at Kevin's hard, ripped body with appreciation. 

Kevin looks almost like a deer in headlights when Neil lifts his both hands, thumbs brushing against his jawline as he brings Kevin down for a kiss.   

The kiss is hesitant, but Neil pushes harder almost immediately, the kiss turning slow and filthy and Neil drops a hand down to Kevin’s cock, palming it. He hears a small moan from Kevin’s mouth and he presses closer.  

Suddenly he feels a hand on his hip, and he looks to see Andrew dropping onto his knees between him and Kevin. Andrew pulls out Kevin’s soft cock, fisting it a few times, as Neil pulls him back in for a kiss, breathing in Kevin’s quiet groans. Kevin cards a hand through Neil’s hair, the other going in Andrew’s.   

A look down sends a thrill shooting through Neil's spine. Andrew is sucking Kevin's half hard cock, pulling back and pressing his tongue to the underside of Kevin’s cock.   

Neil buries his lips in Kevin’s neck, pressing hot kisses. He feels Andrew lean against his legs, the soft pressure reminding him, _yes_ he's still there, and the thought makes Neil’s cock throb.  

He kisses Kevin again, cock twitching at the obnoxious slurping sounds that Andrew’s making. Neil slides a hand down Kevin's back to circle Kevin's already-prepped hole, and Kevin groans gutturally as Neil presses two fingers in at once. Kevin gasps, hands tightening in Neil’s hair, head falling to rest on Neil’s shoulder as he takes laborious breaths.   

“Fuck,” Kevin breathes out shakily as Neil adds another finger, thrusting in and out harshly. Kevin's fingers dig painfully into Neil's scalp as they kiss almost bruisingly. Then he pulls back, eyes wide and lips red. “ _Fuck_. You guys gotta stop. Shit.”  

Neil's so far gone, his entire body is thrumming with desire, as he pulls Kevin's hand and pushes him towards the bed.  

Kevin lays on the bed, and Andrew returns to sucking his cock. Neil hangs back, pushing down his pants and palming his cock as he admires the scene before him. Kevin turns his head to look at him with lust filled eyes. He stretches out his hand, curling his fingers inwards. "Sit on my face," he whispers out, and Neil's cock jumps at the thought.  

"Fuck yes," he flushes all the way down to his groin, before making his way over to the bed. He straddles Kevin's face backwards, just as Andrew pushes up Kevin's legs, pressing his cock in. 

Kevin moans against Neil's hole, sending thrills up Neil's spine as he presses a tongue in. Neil groans, fingernails digging into Kevin's chest as Kevin eats him out. He licks all the way from the perineum to Neil's hole, and Neil's breath hitches.

He leans over to kiss Andrew, his member pressing almost painfully against Kevin's chest. Kevin's fingers clutch Neil's asscheeks, spreading them wide as he sucks hard on Neil's pucker. 

"Fuck," Neil whimpers out into Andrew's mouth, and Andrew starts to fuck Kevin hard, Kevin's moans vibrating up Neil's spine.  

Kevin presses two fingers in Neil's hole and Neil cries out, shuddering as Kevin's pushing against his prostate almost painfully, before he pulls out his fingers and shoves his tongue all the way in. Neil curses, sitting upright, and Kevin goads him into moving his hips. 

Neil's dick is crying precum and it's almost too much, he's way too keyed up. He pushes himself harder onto Kevin's probing tongue, and there's goosebumps spreading over this thighs and fucking hell -  

"Neil," Andrew's voice is soft, commanding, pulling Neil back from his cresting orgasm.  

"Shit," Neil's voice is shaky. He climbs off Kevin's face, and Kevin's lips are swollen and red, and he looks like he's in a daze. 

"Fuck Kevin," Andrew directs Neil, and Kevin flops over onto his stomach, hips canting up, back arching. The sight almost stupefies Neil, who's goaded into moving by Andrew. 

"Please," Kevin mewls at Neil, pushing back at nothing.  

Neil bites his lip, because this is the first time ever he's topping. He's never wanted to, never cared about anything other than getting fucked and getting to come, but here he is, pressing his cockhead at Kevin's entrance. 

He gasps at the tight heat enveloping his cock, thrills running up his spine. Kevin's a moaning, writhing mess under him, and Andrew's kneeling to the side, watching them with hooded eyes as he tugs at his cock.  

"Fuck," Neil breathes out as his cock is fully sheathed in Kevin and holy fuck it feels _so_  good. 

"Move," Kevin pleads shakily. "Please move, Nei- _Nathaniel._ " Kevin almost slips up and calls Neil by his real name. "Please, I'm going to come." 

Neil bites his lip, sliding out slowly, before pushing in hard. Kevin groans out loud, and Andrew's moving behind Neil, slipping a hand around Neil's body, pulling his nipples, and murmuring - "want me to fuck you?" 

" _Yes_ ," Neil groans out, and Andrew pushes him forward slightly, and Neil moans with abandon as he  feels Andrew's cock nudging against his hole, thrusting in ever so slightly. 

Neil cries out as the desire ignites in his veins, and he feels like he's on the apex of a long drop, but he fights to hold it back. 

It's close but he has to pull out of Kevin. Kevin whines at the loss, but Neil slides a hand up his back, coaxing him to flip over. Kevin's ass rests on Neil's lap as Neil slides back in hard. 

Kevin's keening under him, and Andrew's in full control, hips snapping back and forth, pushing Neil deeper into Kevin. It's way too titillating, and Neil's gripping onto Kevin's hips almost bruisingly tight. 

"I'm coming," Kevin's voice is high-pitched, and he curses loudly as Neil wraps a hand around his cock, pumping him hard. Kevin cries out when he explodes, cum coating his abs and he shaking, back arching as he climaxes. 

Kevin tightens almost painfully around Neil's cock, and Neil gasps, nails scratching down Kevin's side. Andrew's pressing his cock all the way in, gyrating his hips to glide against Neil's prostate. It's heady, and Neil is barely hanging on. 

Arousal lances through his body as he pulls out of Kevin, and then Andrew's pushing him forwards and fucking him hard. He kisses Kevin, and then holy fuck there's a hand curling around his cock and Neil can't stop his orgasm, it rips him apart as he goes over the edge, coming on Kevin's chest. 

His entire body is trembling from the force of his climax, and his eyes are watery and he can't stop kissing Kevin because everything just feels so consuming and amazing. 

Andrew slides out of Neil, and Neil's tingling everywhere but he turns around as Andrew straddles Kevin. Kevin curls a hand around Andrew's cock, pumping Andrew quickly as Neil kisses Andrew. Andrew's body snaps taut as he coats Kevin's chest with his cum and Neil sighs into Andrew's mouth. 

"Fuck," Kevin whispers, looking down at his cum covered chest and passing a finger through it.

"Yeah," Andrew agrees. 

***********

This time when they cut, and Neil collapses onto the bed, useless as usual, Kevin doesn't move either. 

Andrew's the only one who gets off the bed, regarding both of them with a hooded expression as he accepts a bottle of Gatorade and a towel, which he tosses onto Kevin. 

"That was," Neil says. " _Spectacular_." 

"Was it your first time topping?" Kevin asks him, and Neil grimaces, looking at him. 

"Wait, was it bad?" 

"No," Kevin swallows, Adam's apple bobbing. "It was amazing." 

He's staring at the ceiling, and Neil wants nothing more than to kiss him, but they're not there yet, are they? 

He sighs, sitting up, seeing Andrew raise an eyebrow at him. Neil just smiles and says, "Bathroom?"

* * *

 “Guys,” Nicky stumbles into their table, holding on before he falls. “Holy fuck, I’m drunk. Where’s Kevin?”  

Neil looks up at Nicky, frowning. “He was with you the last time we saw him.”  

“Fuck,” Nicky looks terrified, panicked. He lowers his voice. “Guys, I don’t know if I’m really fucking drunk, but I’m pretty sure _Riko_ is here.”  

Neil bolts up from the table, Andrew not far behind. “How could you lose Kevin? Where is he?”  

“I didn’t know I was supposed to look after him!” Nicky exclaims, looking like he was going to cry. Neil curses, surging through the crowd, Andrew with him.  

He sees Riko first, his wrist in a cast, standing with a few guys behind him. They’re dressed in all black, standing out like a bruise among the writhing, colourful bodies in the club. They’re in the corner, near the DJ, and Neil could practically feel their intimidating presence from where he is.  

He ducks his head immediately, using the dancing bodies as his cover as he pushes through the crowd looking for Kevin.  

It takes too long, by Neil’s standards, although Riko’s just standing one place and surveying the dance floor with a dark, hooded gaze. Kevin’s between two guys, and there’s a lot of grinding and shirtless-ness and Kevin’s throwing his head back as one of the shirtless guys bites down on his neck from behind-  

Neil stamps down the pang of jealousy, before pushing in between the sweaty guys and Kevin. Kevin looks startled as Neil grabs his hand, hauling him away, but doesn’t resist.  

“What the fuck, Neil?” he lets himself be dragged along, Neil using the darkness as a cover as Andrew appears next to them.  

Neil thinks about how Kevin was, the last time he’d seen Riko, and he knows he couldn’t stand it if he saw Kevin like that again. So, he thinks fast, turning around and letting a flirty smile filter onto his face as he walks backwards, still yanking Kevin along.  

“I owe you something,” he reaches up and murmurs into Kevin’s ear.   

Kevin frowns, but then Andrew is pushing a chair up behind Kevin, and Neil shoves him down onto it. Kevin’s back is to Riko, who thankfully hasn’t seen him yet.  

“Neil,” Kevin looks up at him in confusion. “What are you-”  

He stops when Neil straddles him, green eyes open in shock. “What are you doing?” he chokes out, hands resting tentatively on Neil’s hips.  

Neil grins, leaning forward and nipping on Kevin’s earlobe. “Don’t you dare be a gentleman,” he murmurs, reaching back and sliding Kevin’s hands down to cup his ass.  

“Neil,” Kevin sounds breathless. Neil just presses a kiss to his neck, and meets Andrew’s approving gaze as he rolls his hips into Kevin’s. He rests his arms on Kevin’s shoulders and grinds down _hard_.  

Kevin curses, his fingers digging into the supple flesh of Neil’s ass, and his eyes are blown. Neil feels a hand in his hair and he lets it tilt his head backwards as Andrew leans in and kisses him. Neil moans into Andrew’s mouth as he feels Kevin’s cock plumping up against his ass.  

Andrew pulls back and his eyes are lidded, trained on Neil’s lips before flicking up to meet his eyes, before moving over to Kevin, who looks like a deer in headlights.  

They look at each other for barely a second, and then they’re kissing, which holy fucking hell, is so much hotter now that they’re out of a scene. He rocks harder in Kevin’s lap, his cock taking notice and joining the party.  

He could see over Kevin’s shoulder, that Riko’s finally noticed them, and Neil sends him a smirk, because he wants him to know exactly who Kevin belongs to. Riko’s glaring at them, and Neil could care less as he buries his head in Kevin’s neck, sucking and undulating his hips in time with the beat. Kevin’s hardness feels so good beneath him.   

He moans out a curse, moving his hips faster, because friction. Fuck yes.  

Kevin’s whimpering into Andrew’s mouth, and Neil is hard and panting against Kevin’s neck, and Andrew’s kissing Kevin like his life depends on it, when Riko finally decides to make a move toward them.  

“Let’s go,” Neil murmurs, sliding smoothly off Kevin and grabbing his hand, yanking him off the chair.  

Kevin looks lost, confused, and fucking debauched, but Neil doesn’t give him the chance to get his bearings, he just continues pulling him out of the club as Andrew goes to look for Nicky.   

“We-we’re leaving?” Kevin frowns, attempting to look back, but Neil grabs his face and kisses him.  

He pulls Kevin flush against him, and their bodies are pressed together in the most delicious way possible, and suddenly Kevin’s grabbing him by his thighs and hooking Neil’s legs around his waist and pushing him against the wall of the club.  

He ruts against Neil, hard, their kisses becoming wet and sloppy, and Neil can’t do anything but hang on for the ride as he moans and gasps into Kevin’s mouth.  

"Day, Josten, let's fucking go," Andrew says firmly, and Kevin pulls back, looking completely out of it.  

Nicky's standing behind Andrew, looking amused, as if he's fighting laughter. Andrew, to the outsider, would look pissed, but Neil sees how his eyes roam over their faces, hovering over spit-slicked lips and journeying down to their hard-ons that they were sporting.  

"Neil," Kevin pulls him back from eye-fucking Andrew. "What just happened?"  

Neil goes to answer, but then he spots Riko at the entrance to the club and he reacts immediately, slipping his hand into Kevin's. He knows Andrew's seen Riko too, which is why Andrew grabs onto Kevin's next hand, as they practically drag him to the car.   

Neil can feel the adrenaline thrumming through his veins, and he doesn't let go of Kevin's hand, even as Andrew peels out of the parking lot.  

~~~~

The drive to the house seems ten times as long, but as soon as the car stops, Andrew’s shutting off the engine, and Neil’s dragging Kevin into the house. Neil could hear Nicky’s laughter follow them but he gives zero fucks, barely making it into the bedroom, because he shoves Kevin up against the wall kissing him and grinding their hips together.  

“Bedroom,” Andrew grunts out as he passes them, and Neil extracts himself from Kevin’s grip with minor difficulty, knowing that they’re gonna get _so_ much closer in just a few seconds. “Yes?” Andrew asks them, and they both give their consent before Neil’s chucking off his shirt, shimmying down his pants, grinning as Andrew pulls him in for a hot and heavy kiss.   

Then he’s pulling back, and Andrew orders him to get on all fours on the bed, and Neil complies excitedly. Andrew and Kevin are making out and undressing each other, so Neil reaches over and grabs the lube from the bedside drawer, slicking his fingers and fucking himself as he watches them.   

Andrew notices him, his eyes going dark, before he goes to his knees and swallows Kevin’s cock.  

Neil swears, pushing his fingers in further, sliding them in and out in time with Andrew sucking Kevin’s member. Kevin’s moaning, his hand going to grip in Andrew’s hair, and Neil shudders at the sight.  

“Fuck me,” he begs them, and Kevin looks over to him, but Andrew doesn’t budge.  

Kevin gets the idea, and starts fucking Andrew’s mouth, and Neil’s just there tugging at his cock, and fucking himself on his fingers because it’s so hot to watch, but he _needs_ them. He moans a little louder, swearing when he brushes against his prostate, crying out for them, begging for them to come _fuck him_ , _use him_ and it’s only then that Andrew’s getting up and coming over to the bed, dragging Neil up for a kiss.  

Neil whimpers into the kiss, and he turns to Kevin who’s getting on the bed behind him, “fuck me hard,” he demands and then Andrew’s gripping his jaw, and turning his face and sliding his cock into his mouth to shut him up. Oh, fuck and Kevin’s tearing a condom wrapper and then he’s sliding into Neil slowly, slowly, filling him up.  

Neil _loves_ this. Loves being full on both ends. Loves being spit roasted. It’s a new kink for him, never considered it, but he’s been learning so much new things about himself lately that he does not _care_.  

It’s hard, and dirty and fast. Neil’s pushing back desperately onto Kevin’s cock, before coming forward and sucking Andrew’s cock all the way down. His cock is painfully hard, and he’s leaking pre-cum onto the sheets before. Kevin’s pounding him hard, hips slapping against Neil’s ass, and Andrew’s sliding down further into Neil’s throat, fucking him deep and Neil’s probably not going to be able to walk _or_ talk tomorrow, but that’s completely fine –   

They’re owning him. And Neil fucking loves it.   

He’s not going to last long. He can feel the buzzing in his veins, and then Kevin’s changing his angle and his head is crashing into Neil’s prostate on every slide and Neil’s sobbing around Andrew’s cock. Andrew’s hand is gentle in Neil’s hair, but his hips aren’t as they fuck his mouth mercilessly.  

Neil’s so fucking high right now. His vision is whiting and his entire body is shattering and falling to pieces. One hard shove from Kevin as he comes into the condom, and then Andrew’s pressing all the way _into_ his throat, and Neil’s shaking as he comes untouched, his hand going down to pump his oversensitive cock, squeezing as he shudders and moans through his orgasm.

Andrew’s pulling back and he swells for a second before he’s coming into Neil’s mouth, and Neil swallows it all, practically euphoric at this point. He probably blacks out at some point, because the next thing he knows, he’s on his back, breathing heavily, and Andrew’s cleaning his chest.

Neil blinks rapidly, before laughing breathlessly. “Holy fuck,” he breathes, voice raspy.   

Neil sits up sluggishly as Andrew yanks off the top sheets. Kevin looks as if he’s in the same state as Neil when he crawls into bed a few minutes later, wearing boxers. Neil grins tiredly, before yanking up some underwear himself, and falling asleep within seconds.  

~~~~

This time, when he awakes, Kevin’s eyes are open and staring at the ceiling.  

“Kevin?” he croaks out. As expected, his voice has been fucked out.  

Kevin looks at him with wide eyes. “I thought it was a dream,” he says honestly.   

“What?” Neil sits up, and oh yeah, his ass is sore as fuck. It just serves as a reminder of the amazing sex he’d gotten the night before. “No, Kevin.”  

“Why, then?” he asks quietly. Neil recognizes the look on his face. It’s the same look he’d gotten after they’d filmed the first scene together.  

Neil struggles for an answer. He’s still half asleep, but he knows he doesn’t want to tell Kevin about Riko.  

“It’s because he’s a jealous fuck,” Andrew grunts out from his side of the bed, and Neil looks over at him. Andrew’s blinking away sleepiness, rubbing his face. “He saw you with the two guys.”  

Kevin frowns. “I – I don’t understand.” Neil smiles at him. Kevin understands. “Wait. Fuck, _what_?”  

Neil kisses him. “Stay,” he says.  

Kevin’s green, green eyes, stare up at him, filled with emotion. He’s beautiful. “I – Andrew?” he squeaks, looking over at the blond, who’s eyes were closed again.  

“What the power bottom said, Day. Now shut up, I want to sleep.”  

Kevin frowns. “You didn’t say anything,” he accuses Neil, knowing better than to bother Andrew again while he’s sleeping.  

Neil leans over Kevin, stroking his bottom lip, that still looks a little wrecked from when he chews on it often, ever since Riko had assaulted him in the alley. Kevin’s breath catches in his throat. “Will you be ours, Kevin?” he asks quietly.  

“I already am,” Kevin whispers.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the ending fluffy enough? Ew. I'm literally useless so please give me suggestions for other one shots in this 'verse if you want! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
